


Why would Peter even lie?

by katfish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, School, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: Peter is accused of lying on a school project and Tony, Bucky, and Steve have to sort things out.





	Why would Peter even lie?

**Author's Note:**

> We love procrastinating for finals by writing fan fiction! It's been a while since I've seen any Avengers movies so some tiny things might be wrong. Also this is my first work for this fandom and I think it came out good!! 
> 
> Also Peter is in 5th grade.

Mondays weren't really anything special for Peter, he sat quietly through each subject not really participating, only talking when he was making a comment to Ned. It’s not like Peter was having a bad day, he was just simply bored and wanted to move a little. Finally, lunch and recess came and Peter was thankful that he would have the opportunity to move around and talk to Ned at a normal volume. The two boys giddily ate their lunch and talked about how Ned got a new LEGO set and made plans to build it over the coming weekend. Once lunch was over they went out for recess and pretended to be pirates on top of the jungle gym.

Recess was over and the class was hyper coming in from their time outside. “Settle down class, recess is over and it’s time to announce your next project and presentation.” Mr. Smith smiled while trying to get the students quiet and collected to learn about History. The class groaned at the thought of another project, Mr. Smith ignored this and continued “For your next project you will have to pick a time period and write about the people in that time. Try your best to be detailed, what the people wore, how they spoke, et cetera. The list of time periods is up on the board and only one person per time period. Also be sure to include a primary source for your write up.” Mr. Smith stopped because he saw Flash raise his hand, “Wikipedia does not count Flash!” Mr. Smith smirked as he saw Flash’s hand go down and continued “The written element of the project is due this Thursday and presentations will start at the end of next week.” Mr. Smith took a breath before adding “To make sure everything is fair, I put all of your names into a hat and will be picking them at random.” He then stuck his hand in a hat to pick out the name of the student who would have the first pick for their history project.

“Peter Parker.” Mr. Smith said pulling his hand out of the hat. Which snapped Peter out of his daze and quickly scanned the board reading the topics. He stopped reading once his eyes found the one that he wanted to do his project on, Peter went up to the board and drew a sloppy circle around the words “World War 2”. Peter went back to his desk with a spring in his step and an excitement to work on this project. After everyone had been called and picked out their time periods.

His friend Ned excited for getting The Cold War and was going to try to make his project mostly about the Space Race and somehow rope _Star Wars_ into it. The end of the school day couldn’t come soon for Peter. When Peter’s teacher dismissed the class for the day Peter shoved everything he needed into his backpack and grabbed his coat quickly darting out the classroom door.

“Peter wait up!” Ned huffed as he was running through the halls trying to catch up to Peter. Peter stopped and waited for Ned, apologizing for leaving him in the classroom and walked the remainder of the hallway talking about nonsense. When Peter and Ned walked out the main doors of the elementary school they saw a familiar black sedan waiting to pick up Peter. The boys went their separate ways both shouting “Goodbye” to each other as Peter got in the luxurious black car.

“Hey, Peter! How was school today?” Happy asked as the boy sat down and started buckling his seatbelt. Peter began telling Happy about his day, every word Petter spoke contained more excitement than the previous. Just as he was finished talking about his day, the car stopped and they were at Stark Tower. Peter waved goodbye to Happy as the car drove away and Peter walked inside the tower.

“Good afternoon Peter! How did your school day go?” FRIDAY’s voice descended from the ceiling. Peter smiled and shouted his response at the ceiling as he walked to the elevator. As he pushed the button for the highest level floor and felt the metal box go up, after a few seconds the doors opened and he saw his dad in the kitchen filling up his mug with coffee.

“Hey, Kiddo how was your day?” Tony beamed as he ruffled Peter’s soft brown curls.

“It was so great!” Peter said over his shoulder while putting his bag and coat down. “Where are Uncle Bucky and Uncle Cap?” Peter asked with so much excitement it looked like he was going to combust.

“So you like them more than I do?” Tony gasped pretending to be hurt.

“You know it’s not that, it’s just that they can help me with my history project more than you can.” Peter replied seeing his dad’s face change. Before Tony could even get out another word he was interrupted by someone walking into the room,

“You heard the kid, he wants me not you.” Bucky said bluntly while poking both Tony and Peter’s sides.

Tony rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room as he dramatically said: “I’ll be in the lab, for when my son needs me.” Peter and Bucky giggled at how dramatic Tony was being. Steve came down just as Tony was leaving.

“What’s up with Stark?” Steve questioned completely unaware of what had just happened.

“Daddy thinks I love you guys more than he does!” Peter laughed.

“Well we know that's true.” Bucky had a sarcastic tone ruffling Peter’s hair watching the boy laugh. Once the three boys were ready to work Peter explain the premise of the project and why Tony wouldn’t be much help since he wasn’t alive during World War II. Going through the project with Peter brought big smiles to Steve and Bucky’s faces, reminiscing about stories of when Steve and Bucky were younger, their time in the army, how Captain America fought Hitler during his run of U.S.O shows, and other stories that seemed long in the past. Truth be told, they had finished the project a while ago but Peter liked hearing these stories and so did the other Avengers: Clint, Nat, and even Tony came to the dining room to grab a seat and hear the tales from long ago. Peter read over his project one last time and added that his primary sources were his uncles who lived through that time period, and decided that it was ready to be handed in. Peter couldn’t wait to hand it in!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Monday**

Mr. Smith was handing back the written part of everyone’s project with critiques on how to improve and help them present. Peter was practically bouncing in his seat waiting to get his back. He was so eager to know if Mr. Smith was as fascinated with Bucky and Steve as much as he was. Mr. Smith put Peter’s paper face down on his desk and gave him a judging look. When the young boy picked up his work, all the excitement he had mere moments ago was gone and the color had disappeared from his face. It looked like someone was stabbed over his paper with the amount of red ink that was used to critique his writing. The first thing he noticed was a big red F circled on top along with the words

**“NOT ACCEPTABLE REWRITE REQUIRED! USE ACTUAL SOURCES AND FACTS! NOT FICTION! SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL!”**

Peter looked to the rest of his paper where pretty much everything was circled saying that he had made it up. He looked to the bottom where he put his sources was crossed out in red. Peter was devastated, he knew that his uncles wouldn’t have lied to him. Even if Peter did his project wrong and had to redo it, Mr. Smith at least didn’t have to be so mean about it. Peter sadly put his work in his folder, never wanting to look at it again, waiting for the school day to over. As school ended, instead of going home like everyone else Peter got his paper out and walked towards Mr. Smith’s desk.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong, I thought I followed all of the directions” Peter’s voice was small and full of shame.

“Well this project was about using facts and primary sources and what you wrote was made up and had false sources.” Mr. Smith stated. “But you said in class that people who experienced something first-hand, are primary sources.” Peter pulled out his notes where he had written what counted as a primary source to back him up.

“Yes but, I highly doubt that your uncles lived through World War Two. Also, I don’t know why you would think that I believe that your uncle was Captain America.” He sneered. Peter tried to interject and tell him that his uncle literally was Captain America, but with every time he tried to speak, he was interrupted, which made. Mr. Smith even madder. Eventually, Peter gave up, apologized and went to pack up his things to go home in defeat. As Peter walked out of the classroom he tried his best not to cry, even though he was disappointed in himself and upset that he was just berated by his teacher for the past twenty minutes. He just didn’t want attention on him for the day. Peter walked out of the school he saw that the familiar black sedan was replaced by a darkly colored convertible, meaning that his dad had come to pick him up.

As soon as the car started to move Peter broke down completely, tears flowed from his face and his sobs were loud and uncontrollable. Tony placed his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort the boy the best he could while driving. The louder Peter cried the faster Tony drove to the tower. They somehow made it to the tower alive and quickly ran into the building and ignored FRIDAY’s cheerful greeting as they rushed into the elevator.

The elevator dinged as it went up to the top floor and Tony tried to get Peter to clam down to find out what happened to him at school. Peter couldn’t get any words out, only tears so instead he went into his backpack and pulled out his paper from earlier today. As Tony read over the comments he fumed,

“No one has the right to speak to my son like that” he thought. Tony’s thoughts were going a mile a minute when Peter’s voice snapped him out of his spiral,

“I tried to tell him that I wasn’t lying but he wouldn’t listen. I’m sorry.” Peter said slowly.

“About what?” Tony questioned. “That I did bad and made Bucky and Steve upset.” Peter was about to cry again. Tony was shocked at what just came out of Peter’s mouth.

“Peter you could never disappoint us no matter what you do.” Tony’s voice was calm and gently swirled his fingers through Peter’s hair. Tony took Peter in for a hug engulfing the smaller boy into him whispering reminders of how this was not Peter’s fault into his son’s ear while a supportive hand was rubbing his back. After his breath evened out and his cries ceased, Peter told him everything that happened in vivid detail. Once he was done explaining, Tony and Peter went to the couch and started a Disney movie marathon, starting with _Toy Story_. About halfway into the movie, Tony felt a weight on his lap, Peter had fallen asleep on his lap. Trying to use the least amount of movement as possible, Tony got up off the couch and grabbed Peter’s paper off the table and showed it to Bucky and Steve who had just showered after finishing their training.

Bucky snatched the paper out of Tony’s hands and looked like he was going to combust. Before Bucky could say anything Tony looked over to the couch to see the young boy still sleeping so he quickly got Steve and Bucky and went to another room. As soon as the three of them were in the room and the door shut Bucky exploded

“WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DARE SOME TEACHER TRY TO TELL ME THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WASN’T REAL! I HAD SOME HARD TIMES BACK THEN!” “Bucky’s face was bright red and his breathing was heavy.

“It’s okay those days are over Buck you’re better now,” Steve reassured his longtime friend not even bothering to lecture him about his use of language. “Bucky’s right, someone needs to set things straight with his teacher.” Steve’s voice was stern and serious. They all nodded in agreement and Tony pulled out his phone to call the school. A woman picked up the call after a few rings and greeted him,

“Hello, I would like to have a meeting with…” Tony paused for a minute to look for the teacher’s name on the paper “Mr. Smith, preferably as soon as possible it’s rather important.” Tony put on his most charming voice that is typically saved for the paparazzi.

“Mr. Smith is free after school tomorrow, does that work for you Mr.?” The woman questioned both of them realizing that Tony had never introduced himself, he was too riled up to do so.

“Tony Stark, Peter’s father and yes, it does.” The woman on the other line of the call seemed startled when she realized who she was dealing with,

“O-O-Okay, I’ll let Mr. Smith know right away. We’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Stark, have a lovely evening.”

“Thank you, you too.” Tony hung up and was more than ready to give Mr. Smith the talking to that he deserved tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony kept Peter home from school the next day, he had a feeling that Peter wouldn’t want to see his teacher after the undeserved verbal abuse he got from him yesterday. Tony let him sleep in that morning and then took him, Bucky, and Steve out for breakfast at a diner. The four of them had a blast their table filled with various plates of assorted breakfast foods. The waitress was stunned when the majority of it was finished, the four men had essentially ordered enough food for a group of eight people. After eating they all went to the movies to let the abundance of food they had just eaten settle. Once the movie was finished it was almost time for the meeting with Peter’s teacher, they had driven back to the tower and left Peter to hang out with Clint and Natasha while the older men got ready.

“Where are you guys going?” Peter questioned when he saw them.

“To a meeting.” His dad quickly replied, which wasn’t really a lie but he didn’t want the young boy to know that they were going to verbally eviscerate his teacher.

“Why is Uncle Cap wearing his costume?” Peter gestured to Steve’s Captain America costume that was poking out of the normal clothes he was wearing.

“To make a point.” Steve bluntly stated.

“We won’t be gone long” Tony said placing a kiss on Peter’s forehead and they headed out the door. They quickly went over their plan of action in the car and were ready when Tony’s black sedan pulled up to the school. The three men walked into the administration office. “Hi, we are looking for Mr. Smith, I called yesterday about a meeting with him.” Tony turned up his charm to eleven.

“Yes, we spoke on the phone yesterday, Mr. Smith’s class is down the hall and the third door on the right.” The young woman answered.

“Thank you so much” Tony replied as they left the office and headed towards the classroom.

Tony entered the room first keeping the charm in his voice, an illusion that he was going to be well behaved during this meeting. Mr. Smith looked up from the work he was doing and greeted Tony

“Hello, Mr. Stark it is a pleasure to meet you. I was unaware that there were going to be more people.”

“Ah yes, well these are Peter’s uncles: Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes or you may know them as _Captain America_ and _the Winter Soldier_.” Tony smirked and Bucky tensed up a little at being referred to as “the Winter Solider” but he knew that Tony was just doing it for dramatic effect and took a deep breath. All the color drained out of Mr. Smith’s face when he heard Tony say that these two men who could most definitely kill him where he stood.

“Th-Tha-Thank you for your service.” Mr. Smith stuttered out trying to save himself but it was no use, Steve and Bucky didn’t respond. Instead, Steve took his hoodie off showing the very legitimate Captain America suit that he had on underneath. Mr. Smith looked like he was going to pass out but the three men were just getting started.

“So correct me if I’m wrong, but I’ve been told that you had accused Peter of making up the information on his project!” Tony raised his voice pretty much scolding the man. Just as the teacher was about to speak Tony interrupted him, much like he did to his son “Then when Peter tried to tell you that he wasn’t lying you wouldn’t listen to him!” Tony was getting heated and loud, Steve decided to step in and give Tony a minute to breathe.

“I don’t know how someone could go as far as and doubt who someone’s family is. Let alone yell at them when they try and explain it to you after you made the mistake in the first place” Steve reprimanded him. The only noise in the room was the sound of Bucky leaving. Mr. Smith to tried and defend himself

“I always just thought that Peter had an overactive imagination, he and his friends are always talking about things that are make-believe.” Tony stepped back in,

“So that gives. You the right to yell at _my son_ or any child like you did to him for that matter! You should be ashamed to even call yourself a teacher!” Tony yelled words cutting like knives going in for the kill. “I hope you get fired for this!” Tony yelled out, as him and Steve left the classroom leaving Mr. Smith a hollowed shell of a man. Steve looked over at Tony seeing a side of him that he had never seen before, Tony’s face was bright red, veins in his neck looked like. they were about to burst, the man was almost shaking.

“Do you know where Bucky went?” Steve asked trying to lower Tony’s blood pressure and get his mind off the subject. Tony shrugged and started walking towards the school’s exit. Just as they were about to leave they saw Bucky walking towards them.

“Where’d you go?” Tony questioned.

“I went back to the administration office and got the principal to look over the security tape that shows Mr. Smith yelling at Peter. Pretty sure he’s going to get fired.” Bucky’s answer was nonchalant and the three men walked out and into their car.

Before heading back to the tower they stopped at the store and picked up the biggest container of ice cream they could find and every topping that you could ever want. When the three men walked out of the elevator and into the penthouse Peter’s face lit up. “How did the meeting go?” The younger boy question while smiling wide. Tony, Bucky, and Steve just laughed and started making ice cream sundaes while Tony told FRIDAY to put on one of the _Star Wars_ movies, a marathon was in order. Needless to say that Peter went back to school the next day, Mr. Smith wasn’t there and Peter had a perfect score on his project.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy you made it to the end! This turned out a lot longer then I intended but I hope you liked it! Feel free to drop a comment! Hope you have a great day/night/evening! 
> 
> ~Kate <3


End file.
